terrelinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrién II
Adrién II (Adrién Julien Deniel Carmelo born December 5, 1977) is the Re de Terreli et Prince di Galia (Bernician: King of Terrelis and Prince of Gallia). He succeeded his brother, Gionni III, after he was forced to abdicate in July 2015; this made Adrién the first Terreli monarch to assume the throne through abdication. He is also the first Terreli monarch whom all of his children will become ruling monarchs. Early Life Re Adrién was born Adrién Julien Deniel Carmelo to Re Julien and Reine Angéle. Adrién was born two months premature, on the same day as his brother Cristiano, and remained in the ospedale for one month due to various sicknesses. Many believed he would not make it but he was released in late January. Adrién grew up in the Château de Voclain, with his parents and was home schooled until the age of 11, at which point his brother Cristiano moved with them and they began attending Centre Poire École Millieu. Adrién went on to attend Centre Poire Lycée where he quickly became the most popular student on campus. His popularity was attributed to his royal status as well as his athletic abilities. Adrién was star and captain of the basketball and soccer teams, and was a major contender to go pro in either sport. Though he was an excellent athlete he still kept his focus on his studies and graduated top of his class in 1993. Adriéns Lycée years weren't all good as he got Jazmén DiLucio pregnant his senior year, and the two were engaged days after their graduation. Royal Marines Adrién chose to give up his scholarship and or athlete offers in order to join the Royale Forza Marine. He began attending the École Royale di Marine immediately following his graduation. During his second year at the ERM his fiancé had their twin boys, André Carmelo Maxime and Dante Deniel Hérnan. Adrién graduated the ERM and was immediately sent to Galia to fight in the Galic Revolutionary War. It was there that Adrién was shot in the shoulder while on a mission. Shortly after the war ended in 1999, Adrién was permitted a two month leave. It was during this time that he saw his sons for the first time, in person, and he married Jazmén. After his leave was up Adrién was sent to Egyptos, which Adrién say we're the hardest five years of his life. It was there that he was made a Lieutenant in 2000 and Captain in 2003. After serving in Egyptos, Adrién went to Vilara to join the Vilaran Royal Marines. He served there for six years and was promoted to Major in 2007. In 2010 Adrién was sent back home, and he was honorably discharged by his father later that year. Post Marines Re Julien became sick in 2009 and in 2010 he discharged Adrién so that he could starry carrying out more royal duties. At first he performed very no ice duties such as visiting schools and hospitals, as well as choosing the charities he would patron. Through the years those duties increased and in 2011 his father fell severely ill. Reine Angéle became regent and she bestowed a significant amount of extras responsibilities on Adrién. Adrién, who wasn't used to doing these types of things, was overwhelmed at first but quickly adjusted thanks to the help of his wife. Some of the most memorable duties he performers were opening up Parliament in 2012, bestowing the honors of the crown in 2012 and 2013, and hosting the leaders of the Pheix Alliance in 2014. In March 2014 Re Julien died and Cristiano ascended to the throne as Gionni III. The new Re, with whom Adrién had always had strained relations, downsized the number of events and appearances Adrién had. He also had to move out of the Château de Voclain, so he and his mother moved into the Palais de Génes in Pyrus, the royal palace before 1959. In May Adriém joined the Alliance Progressiste Libéral as a National Securoty Policy Advisor; and in August he cofounded the Union Sports Federation, now Unitatem Sports Council, and became its first president. In January 2015 Re Gionni fell ill before a very high profile meeting with the Egyptosian Prime Minister, and Adrién filled in for him. Many saw this as a step in the right direction for the twos relationship. After that Adrién toll on more Royal duties and began a three month national tour promoting Re Gionni's new public transport plan. July brought a sharp turn for Adrién as he was chosen to succeed his brother who was forced to abdicate after it was found that he was the son of Prince Deniel not Re Julien. Reign Re Adrién has started his reign as Re off on a good foot. 275px|thumb|left|Pyrus Skyline His first Royal Proclamation resulted in Pyrus once again becoming the nations capital; Pyrus had been the nations capital since its inception until 1959 when his grandmother Reine Isabella moved the capital to New Poire. He is leading an overhaul of the Terreli education system, as well as focusing strengthening foreign relations. Re Adriéns coronation has been scheduled for December 5, his birthday. Titles, Styles, and Honours Titles and Styles Terreli • December 5, 1977 - December 5, 1993: Sua Altese Royale, Prince Adrién de Terreli et Galia • December 5, 1993 - July 15, 2015: Sua Altese Royale, Prince Adrién, Duc de Normandie • July 15, 2015 - Present: Sua Majesté, Adrién Carmelo, Re de Terreli et Prince di Galia Vilara • December 5, 1977 - December 5, 1995: His Royal Highness, Prince Adrién of • December 5, 1995 - July 15, 2015: His Royal Highness, Prince Adrién, Crown Prince of Vilaro • July 15, 2015 - Present: His Royal Highness, Prince Adrién, Duke of Biscay Honours Terreli orders and decorations • Royal Order of the Golden Lion: Knight (December 5, 2007) • Royal Order of Gabriel: Knight (December 5, 2005) • Royal Order of the Crown: Knight (April 13, 2010) Foreign orders and decorations • Order of the Dove (Vilaro): Knight (January 26, 1996) • Order of the Blessed Sword (Vilaro): Member (March 26, 2010) • Order of the Vilaran Fleece (Vilaro): Royal Knight (August 3, 2015)